


Rolanberry Dreaming

by DxTURA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: A small drabble that revolves around Datura and her favorite food.Reupload from Wordpress. Originally posted 5/27/17. May prompt provided by Zurine Ekaitz (Gilgamesh).





	Rolanberry Dreaming

**Prompt** : [6:06 AM] Zurine: Well, it’s already 4 days into May, sooooo, happy times now. What is your character’s favorite food? Does it remind them of something? 

~*~*~

Gelatin, honey lemons, sweet cream, and Rolanberry cheese. All ingredients used to whip up a dessert Datura favored above all else: Rolanberry Cheesecake.

Datura couldn’t quite recall where the recipe originated; she remembered hearing rumors about some whimsical chef in Limsa Lominsa combining all the ingredients together to create the gummy confection that people adored. She also heard stories about an Ul’dahn peasant asking for royalty’s hand in marriage by making the treat for her Nameday.

No matter the origins, Datura always found herself eating some at least once every few moons or so. She would find herself in Mor Dhona munching away and watching the quiet town’s life just mosey on by.

Oh, when Datura ate she _gorged_! She took at least three or four slices from the plate, scarfing down the food as if she were some starved pet who carved more. It was only until people she recognized passed by that she found herself cutting into the food like royalty – at least, until they scampered off.

Today she found herself alone, “hum-munches” slipping from her lips as she took one piece into her mouth. Then another.

Going to town on Rolanberries was fun and all, but her mind always seemed to wander. Perhaps it was because she and her father used to make Rolanberry Cheesecakes every time his commission pay came in.

She always chided the old Lalafell when he didn’t sprinkle the right amount of cinnamon, even yelling “you forgot the cheese!!” when he was putting the ingredients together. He would only laugh and nod, and a hand upon her shoulder tucked her into his waist.

At the end of the day the cheesecake was always made, and the two would make some tall glasses of warm milk to go along with it. They would talk for hours about their days, up until the sunset came and Datura was tucked into bed.

It was moments like these she missed, particularly because of how slow the days went by for her. She found each day flashed by as an adult, and there wasn’t much to do other than document a couple of minor studies and spend the rest of her day at home with Coco. She plopped another piece of cake into her mouth, whispering to herself as a small smile crept on her face.

It was only until a small Hyur girl (no older than five, she seemed) approached her, and tugged on her long leather gloves.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” They held a glass of water up to her; upon further inspection, it looked to be a customer’s daughter, “You looked sick.”

“Hm?” Datura jolted, head darting all around until she finally found the source’s voice, “Ah, aye! Don’ worry about me! I tend to space like this when I’m thinkin’ about somethin’.”

There was a small silence between the two soon after, before Datura shoved the fourth piece of cake into the center of the plate. She then offered it to the child before her, flashing her teeny teeth with a nod, “Would ye like some Rolanberry cheesecake? ‘Tis really good, I tell ya! Me father used to make it fer me all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small character development drabble on my Lalafell, Datura Venenum! Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
